User talk:Bond em7/Archive1
Category:UserTalk Archive Welcome Hi Bond em7, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bond em7 page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Manga Maniac (Talk) 2011-08-24T18:57:05 Thanks Thanks for those houses. The "Talk:" stuff probably should be edittable (for the sake of the discussion that's meant to go on there). Manga (talk • ) 18:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :I looked at your sandbox for Slytherin, and it seems to be taken from the Slytherin page, albeit with more information. While the Slytherin page could use some updating, I see no reason to duplicate the info. on the Common Room page. The Common Rooms are on the Talk namespace with Mainspace redirects because they are paradoxly both locations and places to talk. Comments are not great for proper conversation. Manga (talk • ) 19:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Questions/Blanking Can I know who kho nimer is? I see you created the gringotts vault. Please do not create other peoples vaults as that is there responsibility. If it's your vault, then never mind! The reason we changed to talk pages in the first place is so that people can have a place to chat within their house. Our goal is to create a place for people to hang out if they aren't playing Quidditch or on an Adventure. That's why we changed them to talk pages, as talk pages you can just click "Add Topic" instead of going into the editing. Don't worry about changing them back because I can do it quicker with the Rollback button. Actually, seeing this message you sent me, you will not be issued a block. (Although just dont blank any more pages ;)) This wiki is really new, so we are still getting it together. You may see pages you don't like. Comment on my talk page! Also, if I came across harsh I am just stresed because there are vandals here and I'm trying to fix things and write to you and currently I'm the only admin online. The reason we protect them is so people cant move them. Questions? Comment on my talk Page!! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]18:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sorry No its ok. Actually, that Talk:Ravenclaw has been deleted as I noticed when I fixed the pages that it was a mistake. As for your sandbox pages, I like them. I will be sure to change them after I finish this message. As for Gringotts Vault, that was fantastic! Since term hasn't started, I can't give you house points, but I can make you a chat moderater until term begins. Then I can add points. What house is your character in? If you haven't been sorted, please go to the Sorting Page. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]19:21, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Image Actually, you can't delete pages as you aren't an admin. But I saw the image. I unmarked its deletion tag because things still need to be changed. Actually, if you can, please add the tag back as I shouldn't had unmarked it. No troubl. It's an admins job! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] RE:Time We haven't got that far. We might just play it in present day, saying that the Harry Potter stuff never happened as we aren't playing off the book. But when it's official, I'll let you know! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]19:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat Mod Your now a chat mod! Just keep reporting pages as you did before! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] Sorting Make sure to be sorting you head over to the Sorting page for all your characters! (Even 6th Years,if they are new) RE:Problem That user is actually not breaking any policies, so I can not block him. However, he was blocked once for removing content from his talk page and not responding to an admin warning. So he got a cool 4 hour block. Please moderate his contributes as I don't want to make sure he behaves himself as his record is against him Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]15:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : Never mind he has gone against MANY policies as I just looked at his talk page, contributes, and follows. He has gone against the Community Message that CLEARLY STATES NOT TO HAVE MORE THAN 40 GALLEONS. He went against the blog policy, block policy, and the talk page policy. He added so many pictures to his talk page like it's his user page which is not allowed as its for talk only. I have decided to block him for 2 days and he will have a indefinite block from the chat unless he cleans up his pages. I will delete prohibited pages immediantly. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]15:47, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : CORRECTION: 1 week block ::Yeah, I kinda figured you would block him once you saw his vault and such. Have you deleted his pages, or would you like me to go through his contributions and mark them for deletion? Either way I'll keep an eye out for him once the weeks over just in case. Bond em7 20:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Ravenclaw Oh that was another one of my accidents. I actually am halfway through updating the pages, but I kinda got distracted with the community corner. (Thats why if you see "Woah! Something Important just Happened. An admin posted a new alert" at the bottom of the screen) Actually I got trid of his vault because it was rediculous. He knows now he gets one more block before it's indefinite, so hopefully he'll actually read the policies, not just agree to them. :) PS: What do you think about Sept 1st we have a talk page. Like a Hogwarts Express? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]21:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Music heres those links you wanted http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A94EEk2rZpU&feature=relmfu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSeNSzJ2-Jw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F21aifX0lZY&feature=relmfu i like this one a loot http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QV8eiSA4vqc&feature=related deadmau5 is awsome remember 1080p http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUGzY-ihqWc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDYIdBZUl2Y&feature=related oh and two more http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_P30pZGOk4&feature=relmfu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSK-2xKTMfs Hello! Sorry I haven't replyed to the messages you put on my talk page yet! I would like to know if you could create a word bubble template for characters. Preferably something like this; But with the character's house instead of the 'Child of Hephaestus' and maybe their 'race' instead of the 'Full-Time Camper'. By 'race' I mean Muggle or Wizard kinda thing... If you could do that, I would be in great debt. Also, did you want to be an admin? Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 22:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) You're now an Admin! Congrats! Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 00:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for straightening the many categories I put one of my characters in. Will do. BronTheNoki 01:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC)BronTheNoki Student List So what did you do to the student list? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]16:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : I was just curious. I love them! You said you have an admin questions? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]17:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Quidditch Sorting Head Count of the Houses Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]16:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the message Bond em7, but what do you mean by leaving four~'s do you mean like this ( 20:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Sam archer) or what? Ok, thanks for the clarification, 21:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Sam Archer p.s. hey, i keep trying ot make an account on the website, but it keeps saying that it cant regester my info for some reason... ive been trying every few hours for the past three days! where where do i do that? I am so sorry but the Gryfindor Talk page and all won't let me change it. Its locked or something and won't let me fix it. I am sorry no worries I figured it out but there is no prefects for gryffindor yet. Just a lot of people saying they are. Sam Archer I just recieved a message reminding me to create vaults for my characters. That is already done, Evangelista Faith's Gringotts Vault. Gypsy Thief 13:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) np:) Gypsy Thief 14:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello there, headmaster. My character is a retired one from and old roleplay. She is aged to being a 3-4th year Hufflepuff. I can age her down to 1st year if I must. (I really don't want to, though) help okay bond ttyl tigersloveTigerslove 16:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sorting Numbers Hi! can you explain to me how to create a vault? Thanks! Oceana Bluewater 19:58, August 29, 2011 (UTC) my username was Outsider8357. -sam archer Outsider8357 23:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait, did you charge me for my books and robes? i dont think you did. Outsider8357 23:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) WHY AM I MISSING MONEY I am missing money on both Noah Magic's Gringotts Vault and Elizabeth Magic's Gringotts Vault. It says you were the last to edit both. I haven't bought anything on Noah's account yet so I am not sure why I am missing money and still unsure what costs 20 Gallons for Elizabeth? --~peislandgal 00:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Missing Money (2) So does this mean I now have all this stuff even though I didn't order it? I just have to write it all in? I couldn't find any store selling cauldrons either. --~peislandgal 04:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I want to get sorted & get all my stuff from shops. Question Hi I was wondering where to get the cauldron, vials, telescope and brass scales thanks in advance SORTING IMPORTANT When you sort, alert the character of the house by commenting on their page. Then change the student list in the common rooms. If they don't have a specific year, they are automaticly a first year! If a character doesnt have a page and the user isn't logged in - An IP Address - then delete the forum and dont sort them. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]12:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:House Count No, it's right. Gryffindor is 25. Count again. And Ravenclaw, someone just requested a move (Sienna Potter) so it's 24. And please, you removed some people from the house. They were put on there but Hayward67, the founder, so please don't change it! :) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]14:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I understand now. Sorry about that. I just saw that the Primrose person was a Gryffindor, so I assumed it was current. And for the ravenclaw one, i didn't see that. Well, I reverted my edits to your version. Anyway, maybe Hayward67 didn't but that character on there. Actually, I bet the maker of that character did because I don't think Hayward would.... Anyway, I will contact the maker of that character and fix the house count! :) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]14:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Prefect Forum Formating error. Don't worry, I fixed it. You have to make certain templates so it shows up. Manga taught me how to do it. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]17:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Vault Hiya, Bond em7. Listen, you know fairah hawkings? well, i made that account for my cousin. she doesn't have her own computer, so i did it for her. so could you let her have her supplies please? Outsider8357 19:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah she's got one. Outsider8357 19:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) alright! thanks. Hey, one more thing... you wanna chat? Outsider8357 19:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Money I know some money was taken out of my vaut but I don't know what it was for Please tell me what it was on my talk page Hpsuperfan 20:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Emmy Day Really! Did you see those people? How rude! That was just so mean. I thought I could trust some of them to. Thats like a personal attack! I can't believe someone would do that. Well, I made sure that they got the message that it wasn't ok. I gave them a last warning (although it was their first) AND, since Tigerslove had Chat Mod permissions, I removed them permanently. I got like zero tolerance for that stuff. They get a 1 week block from regular editing and chat they do it again, and if they do it again after that its an immediate, infinite, block. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]20:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, bond, how many people are on the gryffindor quiditch team? Outsider8357 20:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Punnag Clearwater He is one of the 25 Ravenclaw's. :) I guess he forgot. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]20:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Where books included in the money taken out of my vault Hpsuperfan 20:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Players I see. Anyway, remember to vote on candidates for deletion here. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]22:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The Platform Should I redirect the Home Page to the Platform Page? Also, if you have any suggestions, let me know! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]23:31, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Time? After epilouge. 2-3 years after. I redirected the home page! :) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]01:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Just Wondering Hello, I play Crystal Benson and I had a question. The term starts in about 10 hours or something, but in England, where I live, that'll be at about 1AM in the morning. What should I do? Ant 157349 ♥ Seddie and Cabbie Make Me Dance and Sing 14:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:House Points I like the idea. It will make it much easier for us! As for tonight (When term starts) I think I will replace Platform 9 3/4 with the Hogwarts Express. (Still redirecting) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]16:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) How do you create a character?Lilyjane1234 16:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admins/Bureaucrats No, I haven't. That's why I asked for the Bureaucrat permissions. :) Hayward67 made one edit to her character yesterday, and Manga was on 2 days ago, haven't seen MyMunro. So no not many admins on. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]16:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: br I didn't know I did it. I just know that works, so thats what I've been doing. Sorry. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]18:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) House Points Log Added house points log and procedure. See them on the House Points page, and let me know what you think. (Close to bottom of the page) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]18:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : I think that the hourglass template should be the "running total", and the log should be for the admins to log the points so we have a reason for the points and we aren't giving out points for no reason. (Example: I like your username). Now, the points should add up to the total points at the end of term. I can do that when term ends. :) : Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]18:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hayward67 Sorting Before we had the forum, we sorted through there. They have been honored of course, but we don't need to go and add them to the student list (unless you want to) because some are added and some aren't. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]19:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Prefect Good idea. We might co-captain the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain since Teddy hasn't been on for 2-3 weeks and people want in. I'm designing the Hogwarts Express now. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]20:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Quidditch I know my wand got paid for but you said I did not request what one.Now I have so do I say it is my wand or do you have to let me have it Hpsuperfan 02:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Prefect Demands Hi i am just wondering how demanding being a prefect will be once september starts and school begins I am not sure i will be able to make it on everyday like I have these past to weeks. If i am going to have to be on everyday and spend long hours doing so I dont think I will be able to do so as the only prefect. Noah Magic --~peislandgal 03:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, having some problem with the chat box as described in http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Dumbledore%27s_Army_Role-Play_Wiki:Setting-up_guide It says I hv to first stick the code on my character pages before being able to chat normally, but that produced a chat box with mumbo jumbo on my page. Talk |image=Justin Finch-Fletchley.jpg |user=elej |character=Thomas Greene |text=1 |time=2 tried posting the next line, |Text|13:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC), but it didnt do much. Thanks Elej 13:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC) saw message you left for Anna Reed. So, I can customise it first before you turn it into a template? k, i will give that a go, thx. Elej 13:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Train Think the journey should be almost over now. Agree? If so, I'll start the Feast Page. Anyway, it's been long enough that every time zone can see it, so I think its good. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]16:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Feast Done! Sorry it took so long. Had to get off, but im back. Yes, I'd say 6-12 hours. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]18:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a Billion I would love to learn how to use templates. I am still unsure how to get my pictures to show up. They are always way to big for the size of the talk box. This is Noah's: This is Elizabeth's: Thanks again --~peislandgal 18:38, September 1, 2011 (UTC) WOW it works thanks. But how do I put the template in? Do i just continue copy and pasting? --~peislandgal 18:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Chickens, and other stuff I added more fun. :) I am working on the schedule. The badges aren't working, so I'm trying to fix it. If they work, let me know! I might contact wikia because its really weird. Tomorrow morning I'll start regular RP. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]23:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Help about Talk Bubbles How come everytime I try that, I always got Template:Fanatic.Fantasy ? Please help. I want to make speech/talk bubbles. please help HELP Hi, this is Gwendolyn Elvira. Everytime I try to put a talk bubble, it only reveals a Template:.... something like that... Look: Please help. Fanatic.Fantasy 13:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bond I am on chat and have a question, please Tigerslove 17:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Bond em7, i actually can't change the page because its protected, remember? Outsider8357 01:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble I see lot's of people with speech bubbles nad i would like to have one to,but I don't know how to mae one. Lilyjane1234 16:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Danke for fixing my bubble, and it's fine:) Gypsy Thief 13:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC)